


Spring

by stayliving



Series: Klaine Prompts [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayliving/pseuds/stayliving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>n. Spring /spriNG/<br/>a. The season of the year, occurring between winter and summer, during which the weather becomes warmer and plants revive, extending in the Northern Hemisphere from the vernal equinox to the summer solstice and popularly considered to comprise March, April, and May.<br/>b. A time of growth and renewal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

Kurt sat on the edge of his seat, bouncing his pen hurriedly against his desk as his mind trailed away from the notes he had been taking, his professor far too slow and boring to hold his attention. His eyes glanced at the clock, butterflies forming in the pit of his stomach as he realized he just had three more hours left.

 

Three more hours left in New York until he was back on a plane to Ohio, three hours on said plane, and another hour in a car with his father until he would be able to fall into Blaine’s arms and hang on to him as if his life were depending on it. It would only be for a week, of course, then he’d have to hop right back on a plane at the end of his spring break, but if there was one thing he’d learned while in New York, a week could feel like a lifetime.

 

Finally, FINALLY, his philosophy professor let them go, a full twenty minutes early after he realized his lecture on Plato’s Allegory of the Cave was falling upon deaf ears. Kurt was so caught up in daydreaming that he hadn’t realized what was going on until a couple of his classmates shuffled past him, and he quickly came to his senses, shoving his books into his bag unceremoniously.

 

“Hummel! Hey, Kurt! Hold up.” He paused and turned around once he reached the door, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he waited on one of the only friends he’d made in the semester and a half he’d been going to NYU. Kyle caught up to him a few moments later, falling into step with Kurt as he made his way to the bus stop. 

 

“Soooo,” Kyle nudged him gently in the shoulder, “Are you excited?”

 

Kurt couldn’t help the contented sigh that left his mouth, a blush forming on his cheeks. “You have no idea. I know it’s not been that long since winter break, but. Long distance relationships completely suck.”

 

His friend nodded and hummed in agreement, “Yeah, but he’ll be up here next year, right?”

 

Kurt nodded and cocked his head to the side as they stopped walking once they made it outdoors before going their separate ways.

 

“Mhm. Believe me, I’m counting down the days.” Kyle gave him a warm smile and hugged him quickly, wishing him a good flight as they separated.

 

Kurt walked slowly to the bus stop, having more time than he had intended before he had to go back to the apartment he shared with Rachel and get some last minute things ready to leave.

 

He sat on the bench and took his phone out of his pocket, pressing down on the top button in order to turn it on. It slowly came to life and Kurt stared in incredulously at the alert on his screen: 8 new messages.

 

Perking an eyebrow, he went to his texts and laughed out loud, shaking his head.

 

Blaine: Ohmygod. I miss you so much.

 

Blaine: I am going to smother you in kisses when I see you.

 

Blaine: Do you think Burt would care?

 

Blaine: On second thought maybe that’ll wait until everyone else is asleep… I’d rather not have Burt hate me for attacking his son and pretty much fucking him up against a wall in front of him. (This particular text sent a thrill down Kurt’s spine, a flush forming on his cheeks as he thought of his grandmother to keep things at bay.)

 

Blaine: t-minus 11 hours.

 

Blaine: t-minus 10 hours.

 

Blaine: CAN IT BE TONIGHT YET? I FEEL LIKE TIME IS GOING BY IMPOSSIBLY SLOWLY TODAY JUST TO TEASE ME. What a bitch.

 

Blaine: In English. text me when you get out of class. <3

 

Kurt smiled as his thumbs hovered above the keys, though his heart was heavy since he knew good and well that his spring break was going to be over far too soon.


End file.
